


Can You Love Me?

by AriSonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Characters, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, harry potter ocs, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriSonne/pseuds/AriSonne
Summary: Camden is a fifth year Hogwarts student. Only his best friend knows he is trans and he plans on keeping it that way. Especially when he starts developing a crush on Gryfindor keeper Michael. But what will happen when his secret gets out?





	Can You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Test chapter

Camden sat within one of the cabins in the Hogwarts Express. For the moment he was alone as he fussed over his uniform, trying to make it less obvious that he still had a slight rise to his chest.

“You look fine.” The voice made Camden jumped from his seat as he spun to the door. Soft laughter could be heard as Camden glared at the girl in the doorway, “Hannah!” He snapped, “Don’t do that!” The girl, Hannah, flicked her long auburn hair over her shoulder before plopping down on one of the benches.

“Sorry Cam but your to easy.” Hannah laughed before her face took a more serious look, “But honestly Cam you look fine. No one is going to notice as long as you stop messing with your shirt.” She reached over, lightly slapping at the boy’s hands as the tugged absently at the front of his shirt.

Camden flopped down into the seat he had previously been sitting in, “But Hannah! I had to go up a whole size this summer!” He whispered harshly, “Someone is bound to notice!” He reached up to press a hand against the top of his chest. Hannah reached over, gently taking his hands in her own, “Cam look at me. You are absolutely handsome. Plus everyone loves a man with pecks. Now you just have to work on those abs.” She smacked the back of her hand into his stomach. “Ow! Your such an ass!” Cam screeched, “But...Thanks.”

The door to the cabin slammed open, “Hey hoes guess who’s back!” There was a blur of robes as a third passenger threw themselves onto the bench where Hannah sat. After a bit of shuffling the boys head rested snuggly in Hannah’s lap. “Glad you could join us Lucas.” Hanna grumbled as she shoved the boy onto the floor.

“Ow!” Lucas sat up on the floor, pouting, “Rude.” “Your the one that just called us hoes.” Camden grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, “Which I think is very rude.” Lucas climbed up onto the bench sitting next to Hannah, “Oh lighten up!” He smiled brightly, “It’s our fifth year! We’re almost out of this place! We should be celebrating!” “We have three years left calm down.” Camden sent a glare his was as he stretched out over the bench, “I’m taking a nap. Wake me up when we get there.”

~~~


End file.
